Hinata's New Look
by swandreamer
Summary: Hinata dyed her hair. Whatever. Neji hates it! And he'd do anything to dye it back to its original color.


**warning: not beta read, any volunteers?**

* * *

**Hinata's New Look**

by swandreamer

* * *

Neji's stared at the opposite end of the table, completely baffled with Hinata's new look.

"What's with the hair color?" He gruffly asked with one eye brow raised while apprehensively tapping his fingers on the table. Hanabi, who was beside him, kept quiet munching the garlic bread, amused how Neji looked so annoyed.

"A-At least, I didn't cu-curled and cut it short..." Hinata reasoned out sheepishly to her displeased cousin. Neji can never be more horrified with the thought.

"Don't even dare!" he warned her, giving Hinata a serious glare that send shivers in her spine.

Hinata knew that there were three things Neji liked about her hair. First, It was straight. Second, it was long. Third, it was dark blue. Oh. Wait. It's no longer dark blue.... It's screaming **PINK**!

Her long dark blue hair?! What happened to it?! He loved her dark blue hair! He really did! Neji wanted to cry and scream, _'No! My Hinata's dark blue hair! What happened to it? I want it back! Dye it back!' _Of all color, she dyed it pink. Neji felt his world shattered seeing his beloved Hinata change her hair color in an instant.

Instead of losing his control to this unusual and unsightly event, he remained calm and poised. "Ridiculous." He muttered under his breath, "What had gotten into you?!" He can't help but asked in a mocking voice.

Hinata pouted while pushing her fingers together, "N-Naruto likes this color."

"He what?!" Neji tried to comprehend her answer.

"Y-you can't make me ch-change it!" She told him before he can even demand to dye it back to its original color. Neji frowned at this.

However, that moment, he decided that Hinata wouldn't see him sulk in a corner, grieving how his beloved's hair turned into pink. He won't give up without a fight. He'll make sure that she'd return it to it's original color!

**~o0o~**

The next morning, Neji was stalking Hinata all over town while trying to convince the kunoichi to dye her hair back to dark blue.

"I-I told you," she repeated the nth time, "I want it pink."

"You can't make me dye it to dark blue!" She shouted with conviction before Neji could even demand again.

Then she ran away, he did not followed.

He need support from others.

**~o0o~**

"What's wrong with pink?" Kiba asked him, "I think that whatever color her hair is, it will look good on her, as long as its not green."

"Whatever she decides, I'll support her." Shino informed him.

When Hinata entered, Kiba ran to greet her, "Hina-chan! Kawaii!"

If Neji did not know Kiba, he would have thought that he was gay. He's not against it, but he never thought about it in the first place. Now, maybe he should consider that thought.

Hinata noticed Neji the instant she entered the training grounds, "Nii-san, are you persuading my teammates to get my hair dye back?"

"Tch." He snobbed her, leaving them all behind, "Whatever."

**~o0o~**

When Neji can't convince Hinata nor her teammates, he directly confronts Sakura, pleading her to dye her hair in dark blue. He concluded that Hinata dyed her hair pink because of Sakura's hair who Naruto like.

"So, you're asking me to dye my hair in dark blue...?"

"Yes, please." Neji pleaded.

"No. Don't." A familiar voice with full of chips in his mouth abruptly entered their conversation, "I've always like Sakura's pink hair." Choji, her boyfriend, firmly advised.

It was only Choji, he can intimidate the guy and tell Sakura to dye it. However, the ever loyal companion, Shikamaru was leaning against a wall few steps away from them and exchanged glares with Neji, warning him to back off and respect his friend's opinion. It was non negotiable. Shikamaru and Choji wouldn't let Sakura dye her hair blue.

Neji got the point and did not force Sakura in doing this. He rolled his eyes and left defeated.

**~o0o~**

Neji finally decides to go confront the least person he liked, Naruto. His rival in Hinata's heart, well, that's what Neji thought even though Naruto gave no sign of interest in Hinata except when she dyed it pink.

Naruto who was eating his favorite ramen at Ichiraku noticed Neji sat beside him and gave him the evil glare, "Tell her to dye her hair back," he sternly told him cletching his jaw tightly, where he is starting loosing his patience from the past encounter he had with the team.

"No way! I actually like it pink." Naruto told him with a grin.

Neji did not like what he heard. He pulled Naruto near him and repeated himself, now more forceful and scarier, "I said, tell her to dye her hair back."

Naruto choked at this, "Oh-okay! I got your point, let me go!"

Neji immediately released him when Naruto gave his word.

The prodigy finally smiled, "See you tonight at the Hyuuga household."

**~o0o~**

It was dinner. Naruto did not show up. Neji found out that he went away in an urgent mission, leaving him a note behind, "Hi Neji! I'm sorry! I'll tell her when I get back." However, he also learned that Naruto won't be back after a month... a day is way too long for him, a month is like a year.

When he failed to get anyone's support, he told himself that there's only one thing left to do... but before he do it, he had to ask her again before the heiress went to sleep.

*knock*knock*

Hinata opened the door of her room while in her pajamas.

"Are you sure you wouldn't dye it back?" he asked the heiress one last time.

"Hai." She assured him, giving him a weary smile.

"You'll regret it." He'll make sure, she will. Hinata, however, did not heed his warning.

Neji promised himself that tonight will be the last night he'd see her awful pink hair.

"Oyasuminasai..." With that, he left her with a smirk.

**~o0o~**

The next day, Hinata stared at Neji on the opposite table, completely baffled with his new look.

When Hiashi entered the dining area to inform Neji that his teammates arrived to pick him up, the head hyuuga almost fainted after taking a glance at the prodigy. His eyes narrowed with disbelief and asked Hanabi, "This isn't real. Am I trap in some kind of genjutsu?"

"It's real. That's for sure." Hanabi confirmed taking a drink of fresh milk.

Lee and Tenten entered the dining area.

Tenten's jaw dropped, speechless how Neji looked like. She immediately shrinked and fell her knees down the floor, "Ne-neji..." She whispered softly. Lee who was completely surprised told him, "Ne-neji kun! You look so youthful!" He screamed at the top of his lungs!

Neji did not move, did not react nor gave any emotion. His face was blank and dark. He doesn't look so happy. Hanabi wasn't sure if it was because of Hinata's look or his own look, probably both.

There were three things that Hinata liked about Neji's hair. First it was long, Second it was straight. Third, it was brunette. More than Cinnamon's, more than Naruto, it was Neji's hair that she loved most. She had always enjoyed staring at her beautiful cousin every morning. Now he was an eye sore in front of her.

Neji honestly did not want to look utterly ridiculous. Does he have a choice? If it's the only way Hinata would wake up in her unrealistic dream. He'd do this just to get her dark blue hair back.

"Ne-neji nissan!" Her eyes were wide.

Neji had his hair short and spiky, take note the most important thing to Hinata, it was dyed in "yellow". No one could fail to identify that it looks exactly like Naruto's hair style. It was weird, Hanabi looked like she's gonna puke in disgust.

"Y-you r-really d-didn't have t-to do that!" She fidgeted nervously. She also had this obsession with Neji's hair. She can't stand the idea seeing it in yellow color, the thought of seeing him everyday with this feature will make her crazy, "I-I'l dye my hair back! I-I'm really sorry nii-san!"

Hinata immediately left.

Neji, Hiashi and Hanabi, all sighed in relief.

"Finally..." Neji remarked, letting out a deep sigh.

"Nii-san, thanks for the help!" Hanabi immediately told him.

"I can't imagine a daughter with pink hair, its so un hyuuga like. Thank you, Neji." Hiashi gave him a pat on the back, "You can change back to your original form now." Hiashi believed that Neji will never cut his hair short nor dye it yellow. He believe that the prodigy isn't that crazy like Hinata!

_'Now, she knows how it feels.' _Neji thought. Well, at least he got Hinata dye her hair back.

"You hair isn't real?" Lee asked to confirm.

"Huh?" Neji stared at him puzzled, "Of course it is!"

Hiashi fainted. Hanabi help his father get up and leave the area, _'Did he actually think that Hinata will like him back if his hairstyle was like Naruto?' _Hanabi sighed with the thought. He and her sister are just the same.

"No! Neji! What did you do to your hair?! Please make it grow and dye it brown!!!" Tenten pleaded him. Neji shrugged her off. The next morning, Neji saw Tenten's hair dyed in dark blue... and so everyone in Konoha had their hair color changed.

_**fin**_

* * *

**A/N:** Yah I know. Its SakuChoji, so? =P and yah, imagine Neji with Naruto's hair. I asked my friend to edit one photo for me, if you want to see... go to my profile and click the link. if you cant access it, just tell me and i can send it to you. I enjoyed writing this so I hope you enjoyed reading it. **Read & Review.**


End file.
